Enteral feeding tubes are well-known in the art. One such enteral feeding tube is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,074, issued to Andersen et al. on June 10, 1986, and assigned to the predecessor of the assignee of the present invention.
Percutaneous access through a surgically formed gastrostomy permits direct placement of an enteral feeding tube within the stomach. The feeding tube may be inserted through a conventional tube in an ostomy, for example, a percutaneous endoscopic gastrostomy (PEG) tube. Correct placement of an enteral feeding tube within the stomach or small intestine is currently facilitated by an attachment adhered to the distal end of the enteral feeding tube. This enteral feeding tube attachment includes a small hole through which a suture is looped.
After the enteral feeding tube has been placed through the ostomy and into the stomach, the loop of this suture aids in proper positioning of the distal end of the feeding tube within portions of the gastrointestinal tract beyond the pylorus valve. Particularly, the loop is grasped by endoscopic forceps. By manipulation of the forceps, the loop and the distal end of the enteral feeding tube are properly positioned within either the duodenum or the jejunum.
There are, however, certain drawbacks to this prior art, loop-containing attachment. First, the suture is intended to lead and extend in a forward direction from the distal end of the enteral feeding tube. The suture is, however, made of a non-rigid fabric. For this reason, as the enteral feeding tube is inserted through the PEG tube or cannula within the ostomy, the suture has a tendency to trail the feeding tube. This tendency causes the suture to become reversed, and to "double-over" the sides of the feeding tube. The suture thus becomes lodged between the enteral feeding tube and the PEG tube. As a result, the effective outer diameter of the feeding tube is increased. Because the actual outer diameter of the enteral feeding tube is designed to be only slightly smaller than the inner diameter of the PEG tube, this "doubling-over" of the suture inhibits the free movement of the enteral feeding tube through the PEG tube.
Yet another problem arises when the feeding tube has been inserted within the body of the patient. As discussed above, the loop of the suture is grasped by a pair of endoscopic forceps. As it is moved through the body, the suture loop absorbs and tends to become wetted by various body fluids. When the enteral feeding tube is properly positioned within the duodenum or jejunum and the endoscopic forceps are opened to release the wetted suture, that suture may nevertheless stick to the forceps. As a result, the suture and the enteral feeding tube to which it is attached may follow the forceps while the forceps are being withdrawn from the body cavities. In this manner, the enteral feeding tube may be moved from its intended position.
As a result of these shortcomings of the prior art, it was deemed desirable to design a modified attachment for enabling precise placement of an enteral feeding tube within a body cavity.